Fearsome Threesome
by XxBakaSaruxX
Summary: CloudxZackxSepheroth RenoxVincentxRude ZellxCidxLeon Yea it's weird but so is the story. It's very random and Funny so I will warn you they will appear and dissapear very randomly
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Welcome Home

"Uh...hello?" Cloud peeked his head in the new house door and looked around.

"Cloud! You made it!!" Reno popped outta nowhere and glomped him.

"Reno! What's Kickin?" Cloud asked as he glomped his pal back, when Zack ran in.

"Thank god for a place that doesn't get all huffy and puffy about detailed making out" Reno Cheered.

"What's Kicking? My shoe? And Hiya Zacky! Glade you could make it!" Reno glomped him and started to dance for no reason so Cloud watched.

Reno then Dragged in Vincent.

"Ello..."

"Wootness! Wow everybody actually came!" Zacky said with a chuckle.

"Yup we sure did! I'm actually starting to like it here!" Vincent replied as he looked around while Reno clung to him happily. "Yay!" Vincent wrapped his arms around Reno and squished him "I miss my Renny!"

"It's cozy..." Zack said kinda to himself as Reno was getting squished and Cloud glanced at him

"Me...too...need...air"

"Ack!" Vincent let go as Zack tackled Cloud "I'm Sowwy" He then gave a sad face.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack with a huge smile and Reno wrapped himself in Vincent's cape as he huggled him.

"It's Otay" Reno said with a smile and got a return huggle and a warning.

"Just don't rip the cape Renny" Reno gasped

"I would never!" He snuggled into Vincent's chest happily

"Kay, Kay!" He wrapped it around him then kisses him "I have to go later Darling!" Reno smiled and kissed Vincent back biting his bottom lip

"Bye" Reno then sat down as Zack nuzzled Cloud's neck

"Cloudy-poo" Cloud kissed Zacks forehead and giggled. Zack grinned and Snuggled.

Next Day:

"I have return!" Vincent announced and huggled Reno.

"Yay!" he snuggled into Vincent

"Vinny!" Zack yelled and waved as Vincent kissed Reno's cheek

"Have you been a good little boy?" he asked with a grin and looked over "Zacky!!" Zack laughed

"Always!" Reno nuzzled his face against his

"Where's Cloud?" Zack Shrugged.

"I Don't know where Cloudy-kins is"

"Weird." He then turned to Reno "You're so adorable!!" He then wrapped his arms around Reno.

"Teehee you're not bad yourself." Reno replied as he wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck. Vincent blushed.

"Thankies Darling" He leaned over and kissed him. Reno kissed back and moved closer so there was no space between them. He looked at Zack with big glowing eyes "Maybe he'll be here later..or sooner..who knows..?" Vincent couldn't resist the closeness and began to make out with Reno making him giggle and he tried to resist the urge of running his hand up Vincent's shirt. Vincent bit Reno's bottom lip and pulled away to look about the room "All to ourselves it seems" Reno looked

"Looks like it" He then twirled Vincent's hair which made him raise a brow.

"Hm?" Reno kissed his neck.

"You have nice hair." Vincent giggled.

"Why thank-you but yours is nicer...so red..."He tried to shake the thought of blood.

"Thankies" Cloud then walked into the door and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Food?" Zack perked up, blinked and his stomach growled. Cloud took notice and turned to him.

"Shall we order pizza?" Zacky then looked at Cloud with puppy eyes as he nodded.

"Ok, how many do you think you can eat?" Cloud asked with a soft smile.

"Uhhmmm...six slices" Cloud gave him a wired look and ordered two just in case.

"They said thirty minutes." He then plopped beside Zack.

"Yay Cloudy-kins!" He then kissed him which made Cloud blush but all Zack did was cling to him. Cloud hugged Zacky in return

"You eat a lot"

"I like my pizza; I can eat it all the time!"

The door bell rang and Cloud answered it, paid and then brought it over. They began to munch on it happily. Cloud began to eat his second one as Zack inhaled his fourth. Cloud inched away and finished his second piece.

"Ugh I'm full"

"Full already?" He inhaled his fifth piece. "Wooooooow"

"Sorry I didn't have a big appetite as you"

"Awe that's okay" Finishes his sixth "Man where are the napkins?! I got Sauce on my face" Cloud leaned to Zacks face and licks the sauce off. Zack giggled and kissed him "Much better then a napkin" Cloud smiles

"You taste good" He kissed him back. Zack then pulled him on to his lap to deepen the kiss and Cloud closed his eyes putting one hand on Zacks chest and the other around his neck. Meanwhile Reno snagged a piece of pizza and went back to making plushies.

They ignored Reno and Zack pulled Cloud closer and leaned back some. Cloud then had his hand in Zacks hair and broke their kiss and went down to his collar bone. Zack leaned his head a bit back for better access and moved his hand up Clouds shirt causing him to shiver. Cloud then began to kiss Zacks neck and Zack ran his hand up Clouds back playfully and nipped at his ear. Cloud caught his breath and began to passionately kiss him on the lips.

Meanwhile Vincent tried to sneak in.

"Vinny!!" Reno got up and tackled him causing then to fall.

"Hi, hi" He said as he huggled his Reno.

"Look, look!" He held up a Vincent plushy he made "I only poked myself five times!"

"It's lovely" He Kissed Reno's hands "Anything that comes from you is truly lovely" Reno giggled and took his hands and dragged him to his work area to show him a Reno doll "For you" He blushed. Vincent took it and huggled it.

"I shall keep it close to me as I sleep!" He kissed the real Reno's cheek "Thank-you Renny"

"No problemo! Glade you like it!" He nuzzled Vincent

"No I don't like it, I love it!" He smiled and winked "Though the real Reno is far more appealing" Reno blushed

"So is the Real Vinny. Funner too!" He grinned.

"Why thank-you Renny" He pushed him on to the near by chair and sits on his lap. Reno wrapped his hands around Vincent's waist. "Hee, hee, how've you been Renny?" He asked as he played with his ponytail.

"Been ok but it's going to get better." He said as he stuck out his tongue out and Vincent kissed his cheek then whispered.

"How better should we make this day?" he smiled mischievously. Reno grinned and nibbled his ear as he whispered back.

"I'm all yours" He brought Vincent closer.

"Bow chicka bow wow." He joked and ran his fingers from Reno's neck down into the rim of his collar. "I will leave it up to you." He bit his lower lip. Reno began to kiss his neck and shoulder so Vincent moved closer. "Hee, hee" Reno moved his hands down as he kissed Vincent's collar bone it didn't last long for Vincent used his index finger to left Reno's face, smiled and kissed him softly and prolonged it. They kissed each other back while Reno's hands wandered and Vincent tried not to giggle.

Reno's hands ended up at the rim of Vincent's pants and his face and Vincent's hands were in Reno's shirt and face. He went back to his neck and started kiss and lick it, making Vincent blush and tilt his head back for better access while his hand playfully ran up Reno's chest. Reno then held Vincent's hair and began to tug on his shirt to take it off.

"Mur." Zack sat on the couch when Reno spotted him.

"Yooooooooooooo." He began to wipe his eyes. "Such a sad Fanfic." Reno tilted his head. "Sorry I was reading." Vincent kissed and hugged Reno.

"Sorry I have to leave for a bit again."

"Oh ok." He watched him leave when Zack yawned. "Bored Zacky?"

"Bored and tired." Cloud then got up and went to his bed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Pool party?

Vincent busted out of his coffin. "Gah, it's so hot in there!" Cloud tried to resist singing but couldn't help it.

"So take off all your clothes" He laughed "Sorry Vinny you set me up for that." Zack sat there laughing

"Woo! I wanna see that!" Reno said throwing his hands up. Vincent looked at Reno blinking then grinned.

"Well if the fans demand it!" He took his cape off and threw it at Cloud. "I can't help but give you what you want."

"Yay!!" Reno watched happily. He then took off his shirt and tossed it to Reno who caught it and blushed.

"Your so cute when you blush." He blew a kiss to him.

"Really!?" Reno ran over to him.

"Yay I got a cape!" Cloud put it on pretending to be Vincent and huggled Zack. Reno looked at him.

"Isn't it the coolest Cloud?"

"Yes, it makes me feel mysterious!" He stole Reno wrapped it around them to plot evil things "Whisper, whisper, whisper." Reno just giggled when Vincent stuck out his tongue.

"I burnt it while eating." He said with a sad face so Reno ran over.

"Awe, that sucks." Vincent huggled and kissed his cheek.

"I know but now you're near me this close, it matters not." He smiled. Reno hugged back and remembered his shirt was off so he blushed and Vincent took notice so he moved closer only to make him blush more as he felt his naked chest. "Heh, heh" He glomped Reno to the ground and began to kiss his neck which made him smile and let out a happy sigh. "Aren't you hot in this heat?" Reno's heart pounded.

"A bit, yea"

"Let's go for a swim!" He helped take off his shirt.

"Ok!" He hid behind a door to change and comes out in his swim trunks. Vincent stared and blushed.

"…..Hawt!!" He took off his pants, stood in his boxers and gloomed a bit. "I don't have swim ware. All I got is these"

"………..um uh that's ok." Reno's eyes couldn't look away. Vincent looked at his own stomach and placed his hand on it.

"Haven't been working out lately." He shrugged "Cannon ball!!" He ran towards the pool slipped and did a body slam instead.

"Eh!? Vinny!" He ran and jumped in the pool and brought him over to the ledge. "Are you ok?!" Cloud laughed hysterically at Vincent.

"Umm, yea my belly fat kinda helped. Thanks love for the help too" He seen Cloud laugh and did a grin. "Pool party." He began to splash Cloud.

"You're not fat! You're perfect." Reno smiled at him and helped splash Cloud.

"Heeey! Now my clothes are all wet." He glared at them. "I guess it's ok since I'm still wearing your cape!" He then threw the soggy cape at them.

"Thank you love." He said to Reno and got hit by his cape so he began to splash Clod more.

"Ha, ha!" Cloud hid behind a lawn chair.

"Come on now Cloud, get in the pool."

"Yea come join!" Reno agreed as he leaned on Vincent's shoulder. Cloud peeked out from behind the lawn chair blushing a bit, and Vincent leaned his head on Reno's.

"I don't have a swim suit."

"Vinny's in his boxers so you can too Cloud." Reno smiled.

"That's right Cloud." He went to get out of the pool to show Cloud that he was indeed in his boxers but he felt them slowly move down so he gave up and stayed in the pool. Cloud sighed and began to take his shirt off.

"hahaha" he shnuggled Vinny and seen Cloud strip "Woo!" He then took his pants off and was blushing

"There."

"Now come in the pool silly" Reno joked. Cloud Ran and jumped in splashing the two. Reno whipped his face. "Payback huh" he laughed a bit.

"Heh, heh yea" He floated up top the water so Reno dived under and tickled Clouds sides. When Vincent held his boxers as he got out.

"I have to leave you two have fun for me."

"Bye Vinny!" He then began to laugh and sink as he was being tickled. Reno popped up got out and kissed Vinny good-bye then looked at Cloud "Don't drown!" He came up gasping for air.

"Reno 'm very ticklish!" he swam to an inner tube and floats on it.

"Sorry couldn't resist." Cloud sighed then got an idea.

"Let's have a BBQ!"

"BBQ!!" Reno threw his hands up. Cloud laughed and floated to the edge and got out to start it.

"what do you want? Burgers…hot dogs…something else?"

"Burgers!" Cloud nodded and put 6 burgers, 4 hotdogs and 5 things of corn.

"Wahoo! I can't wait to eat!" He puts a chef hat on and a 'kiss the cook' apron.

"Awe nu fair I can't or Zacky will get mad." Reno pointed to the apron. He blinked "My Reno sensors are kicking in!" He ran out holding his swim trunks and then came back dragging in Leon. He blinked.

"Rawr?" Cloud smiled at Reno.

"It's to tease you and hello Leon"

"hmph well that's no fair." Cloud just grinned and looked at Leon.

"Would you like a burger or hot dog?" he turned back to Reno for a sec. "Well, it's fun filled for me"

"Cloud you're so mean." Just then Zack popped his head in.

"Burger." Nods "Hallo peoples!" Leon tackle glomped everyone.

"Zacky, Clouds being mean to me." He was tackle glomped. "Gah, I'm still wet, Ah I'm still in my swim ware! I have to change!" Cloud was glomped next.

"Hello. Oh I'm still in it too oh well cooking first. Zacky burger or hot dogs?" Reno came back.

"Fooood" He stared at the burgers. Cloud smiled

"Reno can you pass me the buns?"

"Gah I'm all wet! What's a wet Leon to do?"

"Deal with it, Change, or strip to you're boxers like Cloud and Vinny" Cloud then struck a sexy pose. Reno took a picture.

"Reno if you want to eat you need buns!" Reno hurried to grab a plate and two buns and was semi- jumping. He was handed burgers.

"Eat up your like a twig."

"Maybe I like being twiggy." He put things on his burger and began to munch on it. "Wow Cloud this is aweshome!"

"Thanks I kinda had to learn since Zacky can only make soup." He gave another one to Reno. "Eat more!"

"Yay more!" he munched happily. "Just soup? Wooooooow."

"Maybe we should teach him how to cook!" he laughed a bit.

"Totally although I'm more of the baker type." Cloud laughed

"Then teach him the art of sweets." They talked for a bit and Reno stole a hot dog.

"Good, good keep eating! I'm going to fatten you up!" hands him some corn.

"Corn!" He flops down and munches happily.

"And guess what's for dessert?" Holds up Marshmallows, Graham crackers, and chocolate. "Smores!" He Tried to light a fire.

"Cloud you rock!" he lit the fire for him and Cloud blushed.

"Um thanks. I think I'll make more food, knowing Zacky he'll eat a lot."

"Ha, ha no problemo we Turks are always prepared!" Cloud glances over.

"Really now? Are you prepared for this?" He shoved Reno into the pool and ran off laughing. Reno popped up chocking and gasping.

"CLOUD!" He got out shaking some water off a bit and chased after him "Come back I wont hurt you…much!" He tried not to slip and Cloud hid in the bushes.

"Where are youuu?" He sang songed as he ran around getting everything wet in the process. Cloud snickered a bit trying not to make any noise. Reno turned in circles. "Where'd" He seen the gravity defined hair and grinned. "Gotcha!" He dashed towards him.

"Uh oh! Stupid hair!" Cloud tried to make a break for it.

"Not this time!" he tackled his blonde haired friend. He tried to wiggle his way out.

"Arrhhhhgg!" Reno managed to pick him up and throw him in the pool. Cloud came up and glared at him through his blonde hair and Reno grabbed his sides laughing.

"It's not funny!" He splashed him. "Stop laughing."

"Sowwy" he began to stop when he smelt something. "Ah the fire!" Clouds eyes widened

"Ah Crap!" He hopped outta the pool and runs over to the fire while Reno grabbed the extinguisher.

"How do you use this thing!? Rude usually does it!" Cloud stared at it blankly.

"Uhh new plan!" He ran over and grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it on the fire.

"Awe." Reno sighed because he really wanted the smores.

"So wait, why does Rude know how to use that thing?" He points to the extinguisher.

"Well we like to play with bombs, when I get distracted from backing and um others…." Cloud took some steps back.

"Well the fires out, shall we make them on the grill?"

"Sure!" he jumped up and down.

"Well, go get the sticks and start roasting." Reno nodded.

"Okies."

"Be right back!" Reno tilted his head as he was left alone but made the smores as he waited. Cloud came back and lit fireworks. "Wee!"

"Aweshome! It blows up and it's flashy!" He was entranced by it. When Cloud lit them all at once.

"Grand finally!" Reno went wide eyed and smiled. He was like a little kid. "It's so pretty. Ugh I got a head ach"

"It is pre-" He looked over to him "Cloud you ok? I have some pills." He ran over to his pants and back "hmm maybe I should a put those on…" Cloud took the pills.

"Yea maybe we should get dressed." They both slid to their clothes and changed. When Reno was finished he skipped to the smores.

"Hrmm I can't seem to find my pants." Reno laughed then stopped abruptly.

"Maybe Leon took them."

"Why would he want my pants?" Reno shrugged.

"Maybe it's his weird fetish? I have a spar if you want to ware it."

"Ha, ha, a pants fetish! All right that's if you don't mind."

'never know with him and I don't mind I just don't know if they'll fit because of my girly figure."

"You should work out more and eat more."

"I eat and why work out when I have the looks, a piton thing, a helicopter, bombs and two men?"

"Cause if you work out you'll get men and woman. I mean every time Zacky takes off his shirt everyone stops and stares."

"Naw, too much effort, unless you think Rude and Vinny would like it…"

"I think everyone would."

"Then I shall start!"

"You should ask Zacky what he does maybe he'll train you."

"I shall! Then I shall become irresistible!"

"Ahaha I got to see this!" he patted Reno's back. "Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

Reno ate some smores for breakfast when he spotted Zacky pouting on the couch.

"Zacky want to train me?"

"eto…for what?" He blinked in confusement.

"To make me irresistible, you know working out."

"Uh, ok I'm completely lost here."

"Zacky!" Cloud huggled him "Why you pouting?"

"Because I wasn't here and you guys were talking so much yesterday." Reno then took a deep breath.

"You see Cloud told me I would be hotter if I worked out and we thought you would be the best choice for a trainer." Cloud Huggled Zack.

"I'm Sowwy but you're her now." Nuzzled him.

"That's true." Nuzzled Cloud "Me really?"

"Yup, you would be good at training Reno." He sat on Zacks Lap. "Hmm if Reno starts working out does that mean he has to give up drinking?" Zack grinned and rests his hands on Clouds hips.

"It's not so hard to get a great bod like mine. All I do is squats. I'm the squat master." Zacky joked while Reno gloomed.

"Nu, I like my drinks…"Cloud laughed as he leaned up against Zack.

"All your gunna make him do is squats?" Reno popped his head up.

"My Reno sensors are kicking in. I'm being called. Well, bye you two!"

"Night, night Reno!" Zack nuzzled into Clouds shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Well that's all I do. I guess I can get 'em to use the buster sword. That sword is pretty damn heavy."

"Can I try?" Zack grinned.

"If you want to." He pointed to his room. "It's in there if you wanna try to carry it out." Clouds eyes widened.

"Right!" He ran over into the room "Ngh…" A crash noise came in followed by silence. Zack blinked.

"Cloudy-kins?" He walked over and peeked in. "You ok?" Cloud turned around and blushed nervously.

"Uh, um yea just lost my grip." He tried again just barely lifting it off the ground. Zack laughed.

"Lost your grip eh?" He stood behind him and holds the handle where Cloud hands are and helped him lift it. Cloud blushed more.

"I swear I just lost my grip." Zack nuzzled into his blonde haired lover and made them swing the sword a bit..

"Okay, okay," He grinned. "I totally believe you." Cloud turned his head with a smile at Zack.

"I don't know how you carry this thing everywhere, it's so big."

"It's a piece of cake when you get used to it." He grinned and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Maybe I'll become strong as you one day and I can beat you up! Oh by the way we made burgers and hot dogs want some?"

"Yeeeah, one day…faaar in the future…" He dropped the sword "Food? Where?"

"Don't tease." He pulled him out and looked at the burgers. "Hmm they seem to be cold, I'll make some new ones!" He started the grill and placed some on as Zack watched patiently. While Cloud waited he sat on Zack nuzzling in and Zack began to teasingly kiss his neck.

"Food…" nips at Clouds neck "Smells…" nips again "Good." He nipped a third time playfully. Cloud smiled.

"That's all you think about huh." He got up and tossed the burgers onto buns. "What do you want on them?" He watched and then thought.

"Umm everything I guess." Cloud looked at him weird but did what e was told and handed it to him. He munched happily on the burger, making a mess as he did "tank jou" He said with a mouth full of food.

"Heh, heh" Cloud whipped his face off.

"Thankies Cloudy-poo" Cloud smiled.

"You want something else?" Zack sat there a bit to think about it when he gave a devilish grin pulling Cloud closer.

"You?" Cloud blushed but moved in closer to kiss him. Zack of course kissed back but it was broken.

"Ah, sorry I forgot you were still eating…" He then laid his head on the black haired mans lap. He grinned stroking the blonde spikes.

"You're much tastier." He winked at Cloud who did a grin.

"Heh, heh you better hurry up and eat before I pounce on you." He kept running his fingers in the blonde spikes.

"You'd pounce on me?"

"Mhm." He began to nibble on Zacks shirt.

"Is my shirt tasty Cloudy-kins?"

"Yes." He then ran his hands up Zacks shirt, touching his rock hard abs which made him chuckle.

"I'm beginning to think you have an obsession with my abs."

"I can't help it, I love abs." He lifted his shirt a little to kiss them. "There so nice."

"Well, I'm glade my abs are nice enough for you." He said with a grin when he was tackled to the ground. He laid there stunned for a bit before laughing a little.

"Feisty today?"

"Sorry." Cloud backed off a bit and Zack looked at him funny.

"Why are you apologizing silly?" He pulled him down for a deep kiss. Clouds eyes opened wide but then closed slowly, relaxing on top of him. Zack playfully bit Clouds lower lip before kissing his neck. He moved his head to the side a bit so Zack had easier access to his neck, and was bitten playfully.

"Yum, Cloud tastes good."He then returned the bite but to the ear.

"Zacky tastes better." He gave a smile and Zack gave out a little chuckle.

"Do I now?" He kissed Cloud before he could answer. Cloud kissed back, pushing his body closer to Zack's feeling a little light headed from the kiss. Zacky grinned into the kiss, deepening it a bit before pulling away and tossing Cloud over his shoulder.

"To the bed room!"

"Eh?!"


End file.
